


Wishing For New York

by Missy



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Nostalgia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some memories meant to be kept in privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing For New York

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: RPF, Humphrey Bogart/Lauren Bacall, married, whistle, Baby. Thanks to Amber for beta!

Some things deserve to be kept secrets. And some things a woman will never tell the world about, even after spending two pages talking about her son’s hernia operation.

Some things will never be told. And she’s fine with that.

There’s a house on the canyon where they were alone. Arms around one another. Just holding on.

There were times of great passion, the occasional bruise but many, many more laughs. A kiss. A caress. An experiment. An orgasm. A hand on the ass and a mouth on a breast. A laugh that made his eyes crinkle. A lick. A lesson. A whistle.

Whenever someone calls her ‘Baby’ her shoulders still tense, her skin still prickles. And she shudders in the hot California air, wishing for New York.


End file.
